Season 6 episode 601: The Return of Puppet King
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Right after his death incident in the season 1 episode: "Switched", Slade brings Puppet King back to life, and now the Puppet King imprisons the sprit thingies of Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Thunder, Lightning, Mas Y Menos into little wooden puppet bodies of themselves, but he switches the bodies of Robin and Beast Boy as well too.


Prologue: Slade's evil lair

Slade walks around over to Puppet King's motionless body.

Slade: "Puppet King, I notice your mission with the Teen Titans was a complete disaster."

Flashback to the season 1 episode: _"Switched"_…..

Puppet King: [Dying Voice Off Screen] "NOOOOOOO!"

Cut to Puppet King becoming motionless and lying down on the ground.

Puppet King: "The magic, without it, I'm just a..."

Puppet King becomes stiff and motionless to the ground.

End of flashback…

Slade brings Puppet King back to life with his evil magical powers.

Puppet King: "Finally, I'm alive and ready to take them out."

Slade: "Now, Puppet King, here is your mission, make Robin and Beast Boy switch bodies and put the spirit thingies of the Teen Titans and Titans East inside little wooden puppets of themselves."

Puppet King: "Just as you wish, master of evil."

Fade to a black screen…..

[Beast Boy's Version of the _Teen Titans_ Theme Song Playing In Background]

Beast Boy: (off screen) _**I can obey the traffic rules**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**I can eat everything without likes or dislikes**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms**_

_**grammar, algebra, science and history**_

_**there's nothing I'm terrified of**_

_**Teen Titans go!**_

[Music Continues Playing In Background]

Beast Boy: _**go on over and call my name**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**all of your troubles are gonna disappear**_

_**Teen Titans**_

_**let's not lose schedule control**_

_**I won't lose the fight**_

_**losing is hopeless**_

_**Teen Titans go!**_

[Ending Music Playing In Background]

Beast Boy: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!"

Beast Boy: "Teen Titans, alright!"

Scene 1: Titans HeadquartersEdit

Robin, Beast Boy and the other Teen Titans and Titans East are in the living room playing Go Fish.

Robin: "Beast Boy, you got any goldfish?"

Beast Boy gives Robin 1 of his goldfish cards.

Beast Boy: "Sure do, Robin, here's your match."

Robin: "Alright, I got 2 goldfish!"

Beast Boy: "Speedy, you got any dolphins?"

Speedy: "No, I don't, go fish."

Beast Boy fishes around the Go Fish cards and finds another dolphin card.

Beast Boy: "Sweet, I found the perfect match."

Aqualad: "Bumblebee, you got any hermit crabs?"

Bumblebee: "I sure do, Aqualad, you got a perfect match."

Bumblebee gives Aqualad 1 of her hermit crab cards.

Aqualad: "Alright, I got 2 matching hermit crabs!"

Mas: "Menos, this is our final chance, you got any rainbow trout?"

Menos: "Si, I do."

Menos gives Mas 1 of his rainbow trout cards.

Mas: "Gracias, thanks, Menos."

Starfire: "Alright, we are gonna announce the winner of this game, and…(she holds out a card that reads Robin's name on it) Robin is the winner!"

Robin: "Yeah, alright, I won!"

Raven: "I never knew card games would be that easy."

[Signal Alarm Blaring]

Cyborg: "Oh boy, I sense trouble around here."

Robin: "Puppet King's back in Jump City, Titans, move!"

The rest of the Teen Titans and Titans East follow Robin outside to the city streets where Puppet King is attacking.

Scene 2: Jump City Streets

Puppet King: [Chuckles Evilly] "Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans and Titans East."

Robin: [Voice Off Screen] "Puppet King!"

Robin: "I don't know the rest about you, but you shouldn't have come back sooner or later!"

Aqualad: "You're not getting away with it, Puppet King!"

Bumblebee: "Not without a fight!"

Robin: "Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans and Titans East fight against Puppet King.

Robin throws his birdarang at Puppet King.

Robin: "Hiyah!"

Starfire: "Hiyah!"

Raven: "Puppet King, think about some real magical powers."

Raven: (preparing to attack Puppet King) "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cyborg blasts Puppet King with his laser cannon.

Cyborg: "Take this and that!"

Beast Boy: "You're not going anywhere, Puppet King!"

Beat Boy transforms himself into a green gorilla then a green cheetah.

Cheetah Beast Boy races against Puppet King.

Speedy shoots his yellow magical arrow at Puppet King, but misses the target.

Aqualad: "Prepare to get water logged, Puppet King!"

Aqualad uses his tidal wave powers over Puppet King, but the tidal waves splash back.

Bumblebee: "Let me take care of this, Puppet King!"

Bumblebee uses her electric zapping powers on Puppet King, but misses Puppet King's target.

Thunder: "Thunder power!"

Lightning: "Lightning power!"

Mas Y Menos: "Poder supersónico de distancia!" ("Power supersonic away!")

Mas Y Menos prepare to attack Puppet King, but it's too late.

Puppet King: "You're too late, you're in my control now."

Puppet King uses his magical remote and imprisons the Teen Titans and Titans East into little wooden puppets of themselves.

Starfire's spirit thingy goes inside the Starfire puppet and Starfire becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant

Raven's spirit thingy goes inside the Raven puppet and Raven becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Cyborg's spirit thingy goes inside the Cyborg puppet and Cyborg becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Speedy's spirit thingy goes inside the Speedy puppet and Speedy becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Aqualad's spirit thingy goes inside the Aqualad puppet and Aqualad becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Bumblebee's spirit thingy goes inside the Bumble Bee puppet and Bumblebee becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Thunder's spirit thingy goes inside the Thunder puppet and Thunder becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Lighting's spirit thingy goes inside the Lightning puppet and Lightning becomes a glowing blue eyed zombie servant.

Mas Y Menos' spirit thingies go inside the Mas Y Menos puppets and Mas y Menos become glowing blue eyed zombie servants.

Robin's spirit thingy goes inside Beast Boy's body and Beast Boy's spirit thingy goes inside Robin's body.

Robin (in Beast Boy's Body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body) run around and hide out in the sewer.

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Aqualad, Speedy…and the others, Robin, what are we gonna do about it?"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body) turns on the light switch and realizes that they are both body switched.

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Robin?! dude, you're me, [Screams In Fear] and I'm you!"

Fade to a black screen….

Scene 3: Outta the sewersEdit

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Dude, this is bad luck, terribly, horribly, bad luck!"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Good point, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Seriously, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee and the others are trapped inside little wooden puppets of themselves while Puppet King is taking control of their real bodies which he's using to track us down, but you and I are in the wrong bodies and…."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body) puts his right hand over Beast Boy's (in Robin's body) right shoulder.

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Beast Boy, you need to control yourself, the more you feel, the more energy you unleash."

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "But what if they find us? what if our team mates are doomed for the rest of their entire lives? what if I'm stuck looking like this forever?"

Beast Boy's (in Robin's body) head spins around twice.

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Beast Boy, we're gonna fix it, I don't know what to say, but we're gonna rescue our team mates and we'll get our original bodies back."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "What's wrong with the way things look?"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body) "Nothing, dude." Beast Boy (in Robin's body) accinetally throws a birdarang at a wall.

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "I'm gonna try to control myself."

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Peace...silence and tranquil….."

[Crashing Sounds]

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "We're not gonna let Puppet King get away with it."

Aqualad's tidal wave appears above them.

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Aqualad!"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "You mean zombie Aqualad, let's run away!"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body) uses Beast Boy's super powers to transform himself into a t-rex dinosaur, a gorilla, a cheetah, a green and white skunk and a chimpanzee.

Beast Boy (in Robin's body) throws Robin's birdarang across the city streets, but it comes back to him.

Robin (in Beast Boy's body) "Come on, Beast Boy, let's hurry up and go over to the super villain's lair!"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "I'm right behind you, Robin!"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body) go over to the super villain's lair.

Puppet King: (voice off screen) "Search and destroy, my puppets, I don't want an audience."

Speedy Puppet: "Audience?"

Aqualad Puppet: "What audience?"

Bumblebee Puppet: "I don't see any audience."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Puppet King, stop right there!"

Puppet King: "Well, if it isn't Robin and Beast Boy in my lair of evilness."

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "You're not going anywhere with our team mates!"

Puppet King: "Go, my puppets, after them."

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Thunder, Lighting, Mas Y Menos chase after Robin (in Beast Boy's body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body).

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Come on, Beast Boy, let's get outta the way!"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lightning Puppet: "Thunder, get your foot outta my face."

Thunder Puppet: "I can't move, Lightning, deal with it."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): (dodging 1 single karate chop) Starfire, I don't wanna fight against you."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "But I can if I wanna!"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): (to himself) "Alright, Beast Boy, exploding discs, just let them go and…"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "This ends now!"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "I gotta concentrate, I gotta concentrate."

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Beast Boy, help me out here!"

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "I'm coming, Robin!"

Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Alright, Beast Boy, now's our chance to destroy Puppet King's magical remote control.

Puppet King: "The Puppet King is now in command."

Beast Boy (in Robin's body) prepares to throw Robin's explosive discs at Puppet King's magical remote control.

Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "No way!"

Beast (Boy in Robin's body) throws Robin's explosive discs at Puppet King's magical remote control.

Puppet King: "My magical remote control!"

Puppet King is about to become the motionless wooden puppet like he was before.

Puppet King: "NOOOOOOO!"

Starfire's spirit thingy escapes from the Starfire puppet and Starfire is back to her original self.

Raven's spirit thingy escapes from the Raven puppet and Raven is back to her original self.

Cyborg's spirit thingy escapes from the Cyborg puppet and Cyborg is back to his original self.

Speedy's spirit thingy escapes from the Speedy puppet and Speedy is back to his original self.

Aqualad's spirit thingy escapes from the Aqualad puppet and Aqualad is back to his original self.

Bumblebee's spirit thingy escapes from the Bumble Bee puppet and Bumblebee is back into her original self.

Thunder's spirit thingy escapes from the Thunder puppet and Thunder is back to his original self.

Lighting's spirit thingy escapes from the Lightning puppet and Lightning is back to his original self.

Mas Y Menos' spirit thingies escape from the Mas Y Menos puppets and Mas y Menos are back to their original selves.

Robin's spirit thingy goes back inside Robin's body and Beast Boy's spirit thingy goes inside Beast Boy's body.

Robin and Beast Boy are back to their original selves.

Beast Boy: "Sweet, I'm me, (looking at Robin) and you're you!"

Starfire: "And we are back to our original selves."

Aqualad: "Thanks to you guys."

Cyborg: "You go, dudes!"

Robin: "Well, Beast Boy, we finally did it."

Beast Boy: "That Puppet King was 1 tough cookie."

Puppet King: [Dying Voice Off Screen] NOOOOOOO!

Puppet King: "The magical powers, without them, I'm just a motionless wooden puppet."

Puppet King is 1ce again a motionless wooden puppet.

Robin: (picking up Puppet King's motionless body) "Ever think that maybe you do too much puppet shows?"

Robin stuffs Puppet King's motionless body in a glass case.

Fade to a black screen….

Scene 4: Back at Titans Headquarters

Robin: "Well, you guys, it's great to be back home in our tower, not a wooden puppet to get us worried about."

Beast Boy: "Robin and I are lucky we're not body switched anymore."

Raven: "Well, surprise, surprise."

Speedy: "I'm never gonna be a glowing blue eyed zombie servant ever again."

Aqualad: "Me neither."

Bumblebee: "I'm not gonna work for him forever."

Mas Y Menos: "Lo hicimos muy bien, que comenzó a tope muy duro Títeres Rey." ("We did very well, which started very hard kicking Puppet King's behind.")

Cyborg: "Now that this is over, let's just kick back and relax."

Starfire: "It is a good thing I am not a glowing blue eyed zombie servant anymore."

Bumblebee: "You can always say that again."

Beast Boy: "Coming back to life and using Puppet King to distract us? the entire plan seemed to be a little too smart for him."

Robin: "I was just thinking the same thing."

Aqualad: "Somebody must've been pulling the puppet strings, but who was it?"

Speedy: "Well, whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans and Titans East."

Raven: "I heard that."

Scene 5: Back in the super villain's lair

Slade: "Next time, my plans are gonna succeed, and the Teen Titans and Titans East will pay the price."

Fade to a black screen…

[End Credits Theme Music Playing In Background]

Voice cast members Credits

Scott Menville as Robin (voice)

Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice)

Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice)

Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice)

Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice)

Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice)

Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice)

T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Bumblebee (voice)

Freddy Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices)

S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice)

Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice)

Ron Perlman as Slade (voice)

Tracey Walter as Puppet King (voice)

Beast Boy: _T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s_

_Teen Titans, let's go_

_T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let's go_

_T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s Teen Titans let's go_…

Memorial DedicationsEdit

Dedicated to the loving memories of Tony Jay (1933-2006), Glenn Shadix (1952-2010) and Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012), may they both rest in heavenly peace and have a happy Memorial Day, happy Flag Day, happy Labor Day and happy 4th of July in the heaven skies, we'll never forget about their talented voice work.


End file.
